White Lover Blue Crush
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Hakuryuu transfered to Raimon Junior High. He is very excited because that is his rival/crush's school. He had feelings for him all this time. What will happen when Hakuryuu confess to him ? KyouHaku FanFic :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna ! Are there any KyouHaku fans here ? (well I know 1, that is me _

If there are, here is a fanfic of the couple XDD

Enjoy ~

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Message **

It has been 2 years since Hakuryuu and Tsurugi saw each other. Both of them are having the same feeling for the other, worried, sad, depressed and a lot more. But that feeling went away when Hakuryuu heard that he was accepted and transferring to Raimon Junior High this Friday, which was four days away. He was totally happy and felt great about the news. The next day, he went to pack his things. He was gonna leave God Eden tomorrow after he had said goodbye to his fellow classmates and teammates. He also gave Shuu a hug and thanked him with all his heart because Shuu was the one who helped him to do the registration so that he could get into the same school as his rival or you can say "crush"… Hakuryuu had this feeling since the day after the Raimon VS Zero match. He wants to confess his feeling but he is scared that if Tsurugi knew, their friendship and "rivalry" bond will end. He is currently waiting for the best time to confess.

"Hmm… How or When should I confess… Argh… Why can't I have faint in myself !?" Hakuryuu said with a frustrated tone.

He was getting more nervous ever second. Then. He heard some knocks on the door. Hakuryuu went to open it. As expected, Gouenji and his sister, Yuuka came to pick him up one hour earlier. It was an 7 hour flight to Tokyo from God Eden. Luckily, the plane had wifi on it so they could chat, play games or do anything when they got bored. Hakuryuu was thinking of surprising Tsurugi so he didn't tell him. Instead, he messaged the captain, Matsukaze Tenma and told him that he would be transferring to Raimon Junior and gonna hoin the soccer club.

"Tenma, I'm gonna join the soccer club when I transfer to Raimon Junior tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone, not even Tsurugi about this. Just keep it to yourself until the time comes…"

"Seriously !? You're gonna transfer to our school !? That's great news ! I bet Tsurugi will be very happy when he hears the news. Yes, of course. I know that you want to give him a surprise. Well, see ya tomorrow then ! Oyasumi !"

"Thanks Tenma ! I knew you were reliable. Jaa… See ya ! Oyasumi !"

After that, Hakuryuu went to sleep. Before they knew it, they were already near Tokyo Airport and almost ready to land. Gouenji then woke Yuuka and Hakuryuu up and told them they had reached their destination. It was 10pm when they reached Tokyo. Gouenji and Yuuka then invited Hakuryuu to stay at their temporarily until they could find a house for him. Hakuryuu then happily accepted the offer. Back at their house, Gouenji gave the Raimon school uniform, shoes, the soccer club uniform, jacket and shoes to Hakuryuu. Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

How was the first chap ? I know... It's too short _ But I can't help it

Anyways... REVIEWS pls !

Jaa... The next chap will be posted either today, tomorrow or Sunday :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna ! Chappie 2 is up ! X33

BTW, don't care about the name I gave to the maths teacher (I couldn't think of anymore good names :p

Enjoy ~

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 2 ~ The Unbelievable Change **

The next day, it was a very refreshing and beautiful morning for Hakuryuu to start his day at his new school. Gouenji gave a him a ride to Raimon on is red motorbike. When Hakuryuu reached Raimon, he tried to avoid being "caught" or discovered before he made his appearance. He ran to the principle's office and registed himself. The principle said that the class that he would be going to is 3-B. Hakuryuu was shocked but happy because that class was Tsurugi's class. A few minutes later, a girl with short blue hair and wearing the Raimon Junior uniform came in.

"Mr. Principle, you were looking for me ?"

"Ah, yes. Ms. Sorana, this is the new student I told you about a few days ago."

"Hakuryuu !?"

"Aoi…"

"It seems that you two know each other… Great ! Mr. Hakuryuu, this is class 3-B's monitor and president, Ms Sorano Aoi. Would you kindly show him around the school Ms. Sorano ?"

"Sure. Let's go Hakuryuu…"

"Ok…"

Then, they had a long conversation while Aoi showed Hakuryuu around. Before they even released, it was time for class. Aoi quickly ran and asked Hakuryuu to follow. Aoitook Hakuryuu to the class teacher at the teacher's office and then she left him to do her task. After a few minutes of introducing and whatever they had to do, Hakuryuu and the teacher finally walked to the class.

While in the class…

"It's weird… The teacher is never this late…" said Shinsuke.

"I know the reason…" said Aoi.

"Don't tell them… Hakuryuu told me that it was a surprise…" whispered Tenma and Aoi.

"Oh… Sorry… But how did you know ?"

"He texted me yesterday…"

"No… I mean how did you know I was going to say about Hakuryuu ?"

"We childhood friends Aoi… I know you too well…"

"Sokka…"

After a few minutes…

"Here they come…"

"They ?"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the teacher. Aoi stood up and ordered the students to stand.

"Ohaiyou gouzaimasu, sensei !" the students greeted their teacher.

"Ohaiyou… Take your seats. Tma, we have a new student… Come in please…"

When the new guy stepped inside of the class, the members of the soccer club were shocked, that's excluding Tenma and Aoi of course.

"Isn't… Isn't that Hakuryuu !?" asked Shinsuke.

"Yep…" Tenma replied.

"But… Why… What is he doing here !?" asked Tsurugi.

"Isn't it obvious ? He's the new student !" answered Aoi.

"NANI !?" the two who didn't know shouted.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke ! Nishizono Shinsuke ! Don't be so loud or you will get detention !" the teacher said.

"Hai…"

Hakuryuu then smirked a little. Then, he started to introduce himself.

"I'm Hakuryuu from God Eden Junior High. I transferred here because my father thought that the school at God Eden was too low in academic and sports. I'm glad I can join this class. I will try my best to catch up with you guys and help you guys if you need any."

Everyone clapped their hands after Hakuryuu's speech. Some of the girls also screamed loudly because they were fans of Hakuryuu but in return, they got scolded by the teacher. After all of that, they started class. Hakuryuu was to sit next to Kariya who was annoying as always. He kept asking him stupid questions such as "What's your father's name ?" or "What do you like to eat ?" He face-palmed himself many times and grumbled "Why did I have to sit next to someone as annoying as him !? Argh... Bad luck on the first day !? That's just...".

After a few hours of studying, writing and whatever they need to do in class, it was finally time of the recess bell to ring. Hakuryuu was glad that he could get a break after all "annoyment" that Kariya gave him and finally had the chance to talk to Tsurugi.

"Ano... Hakuryuu... Want to join us ?" asked Shinsuke.

"Sure... What are you all going ?"

"We are going to the canteen to buy some food and drinks then to the soccer club as usual !" replied the boy happily.

"Ok then. Let's go."

The gang then walked to the canteen and lined up to buy food and drinks. After all that shopping, they walked to the soccer club while enjoying what they had bought. Not long after, they reached the soccer club. When they stepped in, they saw all the new members and some seniors chatting with each other. their chatting time stooped when Tenma shouted:

"Minna ! Listen up ! I have an announcement to make !"

"Oh ? What is it captain ?" asked a junior.

"We are having a new member today. And here his is."

"Wait... Isn't that Hakuryuu !?" shouted Shindou.

"Yep... Hakuryuu is gonna join our team."

"That's great news ! Another ace joined our team !"

"I'm glad to join this team. I hope we can cooperate well together..."

"Yeah !" shouted all the members.

Hakuryuu then walked over to Tsurugi. When he was about to open his mouth, unluckily, the school bell rang and break time was over.

"Oh shoot ! I forgot next up is maths class !"

"We can't be late for maths ! Or else.."

"Mr. Kabuto again huh ?"

"Yeah..."

"Quit chit chatting and get to class minna ! I don't want to be late or get detention one my first day of class !" Hakuryuu shouted.

Everyone agreed and ran to class with all their might. Luckily, the teacher was sick, so they didn't get detention or scolded. They were all relieved.

* * *

There ! Stay tune to the next chap and the LAST chap of The Mystery OwO

Pls guys... Don't be sad that The Mystery has come to it's end. (Gets beaten

Jaa... See ya !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna ! Gomen 4 the LATE update ;-; I was busy playing osu! =w="

Tsukiya: Pls forgive her... (Although she is pretty lazy and all)

Hikari: Fubukiya doesn't owner Inazuma Eleven nor it's characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Jaa... Enjoy ^^

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 3 ~ Conversation**

After another few hours of studying or whatever, it was finally time to go home. After the students bowed and thanked the teacher, the students shouted and jumped happily. It was a Friday so they had 2 days off.

"Yeah ! School is finally OVER !" shouted Shinsuke.

"I know right !?" agreed Tenma.

"Don't be so happy yet you guys. We still have training to do tomorrow." said Tsurugi.

"That will make it more fun and enjoyable ! Ne ? Aoi, Shinsuke…"

"En !"

"Omai e tachi…" said Hakuryuu.

"Nah… They are always like that…" said Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu nodded.

"Bye minna. I'm going home first. See ya tomorrow !" said Hakuryuu.

"Mate… Hakuryuu…" said Tsurugi.

"Nanda Tsurugi ?"

"Err…Can I go with you ?"

"Well… Sure…"

"Ok…"

Then, both of them went out leaving Aoi, Shinsuke and Tenma in the classroom. They walked and walked without saying a word to the other. After they reached the gate, Tsurugi suddenly pushed Hakuryuu against the wall and spilled out…

"Hakuryuu… Why exactly did you transfer to Raimon ?"

"Didn't I mention it in class already ? And why the hell did you have to push me!?" said the white hair boy.

"You were lying… I could see it from your eyes… And about the push, just sudden action… I do that to everyone when I wanna find out something…"

"You really should stop doing that… And I wasn't lying…"

Tsurugi then looked at him straight into the eye with a more serious and angry face. Hakuryuu turned away and blushed slightly.

"Fine… You know me too well… I transferred here because of someone…"

"You mean like someone you love ?"

"Yeah… Kind of…"

Tsurugi then loosen his grip on Hakuryuu.

"Can I know who ?"

Hakuryuu then blushed even harder. Tsurugi realised it.

"Err... Well... No..."

"Hmm ? Why not ? And are you blushing ?" he smirked.

"It's because you don't know him... And it's none of your business !"

"Oh really ?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Then, Hakuryuu pushed Tsurugi aside and ran away as fast as he could. Tsurugi was totally confused but wanted to know who was the "him" Hakuryuu was talking about. Hakuryuu just kept running and running until he reached Gouenji's house. He quickly opened the door and went in then slammed the door close. Gouenji and Yuuka who were in the living room were almost shocked to dead when they heard the slamming of the door.

"OMG ! What wrong with Hakuryuu !? Is he nuts !?" shouted Yuuka.

"He isn't usually like that... I'll go check on him kay ?"

"You better nii-san !"

Gouenji then walked towards the room he "lent" Hakurryuu. Then he knocked the door and asked permission to open it.

"W-Who is it ?"

"It's me Gouenji. Hakuryuu can I come in ?"

"O-Ok..."

"Hakuryuu... You sound like you have some problems..."

"Well... Kind of... Yeah..."

"Wanna discuss about it ? If you don't want to, I understand."

"Emm... Y-Yes..."

"So... What the problem ?"

"Well... How can I put this... You know the reason why I transferred here right ?"

"Well... No actually..."

Hakuryuu then facepalmed himself and said, "Fine... I'll tell you..."

"The reason is because I have a crush on someone at Raimon so I transferred here. Actually, I did the registration many times but they all failed. So I asked Shuu to help me and he succeeded in debating with the education department. That's how I got into Raimon Junior."

"Wow... Wait, who is this crush of yours ? If you don't wanna say his name, you can just describe him."

"O-Ok... Wait ! How the hell did you know my crush is a male !?"

"Just guessing... You don't have many female friends so I'm guessing it's a boy."

Hakuryuu just made a "WTF face" to Gouenji.

"Fine fine..."

"So... What kind of person is he ?"

"Well... He is a cold-hearted but kind person. He love soccer as much as I do. He cheers me up when I'm down although I'm his rival. When ever I see his face, it just gives me a harm and happy feeling. I want to be with him every second in my life. I currently finding the courage and right time to confess. I don't know if he will accept me..."

"Hmm... Let me guess... It's Tsurugi isn't it ?"

"W-Wha... H-How did y-you..."

"Well... you said that he was your rival and the only rival of yours is non other than Tsurugi Kyousuke..."

Hakuryuu facepalmed himself again for saying it out so obviously. He also blushed until his face was bright-red.

"Don't worry... I won't tell... But you should try and confess..."

"But... But... I'm scared that when he knows, he will reject and avoid me like some shounen ai books I read... I don't wanna ruin our friendship and rivalry bond..."

"Well... You don't know if you don't try ? As Tenma always says, _'Nanto ka naru sa !'_ Go for it Hakuryuu !"

"Well... O-Ok..."

"Jaa... Going now. Come down for dinner at 8 kay ?"

"Eto... Can I skip dinner tonight ? I lost my appetite..."

"Ok..."

Then he left Hakuryuu alone. Hakuryuu used a blanket to cover himself in a sitting position. He thought about the incident that happen just now. Tsurugi's words kept repeating in his mind, _'Can I know who ?'_

"Argh ! Damn that Tsurugi ! Why did he have to make me blush and humiliate myself !? And why can't I get his words out of my mind !?"

He took out his homework and started doing it. He kept thinking about the incident the whole time when he was doing homework so he didn't know if the answers he wrote are correct or wrong. He didn't care about his homework that day. All that was n his mind was the incident, Tsurugi's words and humiliation. Even after he had done all his homework, he was still thinking about the subject. He thought and thought until he felt asleep on the table.

* * *

Tsukiya: That was totally boring...

Hikari: Don't say that... She just had no ideas/inspiration to write... Darou ?

Me: Yeah == All that is on my mind now is Tsurugi who will join Faram Obius and be the captain, the NEW souls and the other scans Gomen if it's TOO, I mean VERY VERY boring I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting...

Tsukiya: Fine... I'll forgive you this time... Hmp...

Hikari: ^^" Jaa see ya next time :)


End file.
